HEIR TO THE THRONE
HEIR TO THE THRONE is the 5th tournament of Season 4 and the 20th tournament overall of the CPUCS. The tournament video on Youtube is titled "ROSALINA'S REVENGE: Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament". King Dede, the cousin of the fallen King Dedede, debuted to honor his relative's memory. Although he showed some signs of his cousin's skill, he ultimately lost in the first round to Isabelle. Audible Link and Skillshare Kirby were both struck out in the first round, with Link putting on a weak performance against up-and-comer Wii Fit Trainer and Kirby losing in a narrow match to newly returned champion Rosalina, who had broke out of the hospital to dominate the tournament. Agent Naomi made a breakout appearance after taking time off to train after her previous losses, winning the tournament over Rosalina. In Thug Finals, Major Duncan appeared to challenge Naomi, bitter that she won a tournament before he did, to prove himself the superior fighter. The Agent won, cementing herself among the champions of the CPUCS. Tournament Results Thug Finals Results Trivia *HEIR TO THE THRONE was the first episode of CPUCS to be the fifth episode of a season but not the Season Finale. *Contrary to the thumbnail, Rosalina and Luigi do not face off in the tournament, as Naomi takes him out in the first round. *In Thug Finals, Major claims that Naomi is the first Mii Fighter to win a tournament. However, Major is incorrect, as the first Mii to win a tournament was Vincent, in Season 2 - INCIN'S BIG WIN. **According to Alpharad, the Thug Finals for HEIR TO THE THRONE was actually recorded at the same time as the next tournament, "I NEED A HERO". This was to provide Major with some character development and karmic justification for his brutal defeat by the Heroes in the next Thug Finals. *Audible Link, known for his impressive Final Smash plays, notably has Wii Fit Trainer tech the blow from his Ancient Arrow on the ground near the blast zone, leaving her with the stock lead. **In the same match, Alpharad does a shill for Super Mario Maker 2 at the beginning, to the confusion of the other commentators. *The commentators joke that Chrom has a bad relationship with his daughter Lucina in their Round 1 battle due to Chrom's savage playstyle. *Following a dominating Round 1 performance against King Dede, in Round 2 Isabelle rage-quits her battle against Blue Incineroar after Blue takes three of her stocks without losing one, ending the battle with a crushing 4-0 win for Blue Incineroar. **This mirrors Blue Incineroar's second battle, in which he took all five of Dr. Mario's stocks without losing a single one after he was down to two stocks, leading Dr. Mario to rage quit the CPUCS entirely. *The commentators' constant Ness-bashing reaches new heights in Rosalina's battle against Wii Fit Trainer, where Alpharad noticing a Ness sprite on the Earthbound Magicant stage makes JoSniffy yell "Don't bring him up!" *This is the second time Richter has made it to semi-finals, and lost against a gunner like character (Naomi and Dark Samus) who ended up winning the tournament. *When The Agent impressively techs an attack and footstools Richter for a KO, Jo says ''"You know who that reminds me of?" ''with Alpha responding ''"Don't say his name," ''an obvious reference to the departed Vincent. *Major Duncan appears in Thug Finals, and appropriately Major does not commentate until the match begins, being absent in commentary for brackets. *HEIR TO THE THRONE featured 1 new fighter, King Dede, bringing the total number of fighters who had participated in the CPUCS up to this point being 92. Tournament Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0K930ORCEQCategory:Tournament Category:Season 4